memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my archive. Hey cobra What do you think of my kick-ass new sig? --Bp | | Talk! 08:12, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :How can I make my sig like that? --89.32.1.82 ::You trying to blow up your favorite movie Bp? :P --OuroborosCobra talk 16:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Mars Defense Perimeter image Regarding my comment on a possible dust storm on Mars during this scene: The visibility of the pole caps is not affected enough by global Martian dust storms to completely obscure them. Click here to see an example. Regards. --BlueMars 18:55, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, you're going to throw logical and evidence at me?! Well guess what! It worked. :-P I am restoring your note. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Re:Borg History Hmm... you're right. Well, in that case, we have no idea how dar Borg territory reaches, so I guess the reference should be removed entirely, yes? :) --From Andoria with Love 03:20, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:20, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Cobra, love your posts and dedication to the site and to Trek. Very cool. I don't know how I haven't discovered this site until recently. Fantastic stuff. Anyway, I am die-hard Trek fan like yourself and was fortunate enough to get the chance to be on the show during the fateful last season of ENT through a charity auction. It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Thanks for yours and del Beccio's fix of my post. The unnamed section of the NX-0l crew is awesome. =/\= Gabriel Bell 05:05, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Threat to Shran When will come Trotter online so i can post him a message? :I am assuming you are asking for me? What can I do for you? By the way, for future reference, please don't contact other people when looking for someone. To reach me, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll see it when I log on. And, who knows, I may even reply. :P --From Andoria with Love 23:20, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::First off, to the anon, who are you, and who is Trotter? Second off, just curious Shran, why do you think he is trying to contact you? His message on my talk page seems to be his only contribution. I'm very confused at the moment. Been away at a cousin's wedding, and then I see this. My brain burts. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:26, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::Charles T. Trotter is the real name of antena guy, thought you knew that. He blocked me a couple of days ago when i told him i'm gonna fly to Virginia, USA next month and i'll try to find him a have a little "chat" with him. The fact is that i have indeed a trip scheduled to USA, Virginia, next month and i will sweep the entire CNU for him until i find him. Oh, yes, you tell me I don't know what to expect. Well, Trotter himself doesn't what to expect i'm afraid. I'll find him, that's for sure, just wait till next month. ::You realize that you are making serious threats here, and that authorities could be notified? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:52, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::Authorities in VA have been notified, as have CNU security, the Games Academy und der Polizei. Trust me, he won't get far, assuming he is planning anything, which I doubt. --From Andoria with Love 22:16, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::*Hmmm.... apparently the guy lives somewhere in Asia, possibly in Korea. Kim Jong-il, maybe? :-P --From Andoria with Love 10:54, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Image insertion Hi there. While I am new to memory alpha, I was a little surprised by the note I recieved. I noticed that there were no planetary images of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto on their respective pages. NASA is a highly respectable (I hope) government organization. The planetary images uploaded are only of these planetary bodies. Also, it should be noted that while these planets were never actually shown on screen in any Star Trek show or movie, the ships computers on any Starfleet ship, or for that matter part of the computer information systems for any major spacefaring, warp capable species would contain these images from NASA (presuming of course that they weren't destroyed during the Eugenics war) Based on this, I am unclear as to why these images should not be part of the memory alpha database as well. Regards, --Jhogan6 03:08, 12 October 2006 (UTC)Jhogan6 :The reason we do not want these images is that they are not from canon sources. For those sources, see Memory Alpha:Canon policy. Remember, Memory Alpha is the canon Star Trek wiki, and therefore our material, including images of planets, should come from canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:08, 12 October 2006 (UTC) German language Hi OuroborosCobra, Please tell me what's wrong with using the word "also" in the sentence "German was also the language spoken by the Nazi regime of the early 20th century." I do know that that the article German language does not imply that the Nazis were the only ones who spoke German, but neither did i delete the sentence nor did i change the (general) meaning of it. The article starts with "German was a Human language spoken on Earth, specifically in the countries of Germany, Austria and Switzerland". In my opinion it is just better to use the "also" to imply a new part of the article: "German was a Human language spoken in Germany and it was also spoken by the Nazis." Whats wrong with that? Thank you MaFe :There is no need for an also. If it were at the top, part of that same paragraph talking about Germans and Austrians and such, it would make sense, but down where it is, there is not reason to have it. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:20, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I do not agree with you but in order not to start arguing with you because of a single word I'll leave the sentence as it is - without the also. MaFe P.S. Another question: Somebody has deleted "Austria" out of the first sentence. Could I change it again, please? I don't know why it was deleted because German is the official language of Austria. :I did. German is the official language of Austria, but, afaik, Austria wasn't mentioned in Trek. If I'm wrong on that, by all means put it back... and also feel free to write an article (cited, of course!) on Austria. :) -- Renegade54 18:35, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Well, Austria is mentioned on the German page of Memory Alpha because there was a skiing sequence in TNG: "Planet Angel One". In the German translation that took place in the Austrian Mountains. And then there are several Austrian-American actors such as Bibi Besch. But I fear that's not enough for the English Memory Alpha, isn't it? MaFe :Sure, that would be enough... all it needs is one reference to be considered canon. See if you can track down that reference in an English script for that particular episode. References to actors of Austrian descent would need to be in the background section of the article, though (assuming that a canon reference can be made). -- Renegade54 18:50, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Hmm... Unfortunately the English script says "Danubian Mountains". But what do I have to do to proof the Austrian history of actors? I Just know that several sources like Wikipedia and the Internet Movie Database mention Austrian origin for Bibi Besch, Celia Lovsky and Theodore Bikel (for Theodore Bikel it is also mentioned on this database). MaFe, 21:08 (MEZ) :Just because the actors are from Austria does not mean that Austria gets an article on MA. It still was not mentioned. Any links would have to be to wikipedia, or not links at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:17, 12 October 2006 (UTC) No, you misunderstood me again! I do not want to create a new article for Austria! I just want to add information like (* February 1st 1940 Vienna, Austria; † September 7th 1996 in Los Angeles, USA) to articles like the one of Bibi Besch!!! MA has got such informations! Look here: Theodore Bikel. That's really everything I want... MaFe (21:23 MEZ) :Excuse me, but there is no need to shout at me, or leave statements full of exclamation points. It was a simple misunderstanding as to what you wanted, that is all. If you are going to respond this way on my talk page, then I will stop trying to help you. As far as what you have now stated you want, I do not see a problem with that. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:35, 12 October 2006 (UTC) I didn't want to shout at you or things like that. May I excuse myself if it looked like that? Thank you for the previous informations, anyway. I think that's all for tonight... Greetings from Nuremberg, MaFe :MaFe, you're free to expand on information in an actor's article (such as their birthplace, etc.) since those are based on real world information (just like in Theodore Bikel). You just can't add it to an in-universe article like German language unless there's been a canon reference (i.e. on screen) to it. That's why it was removed from the language article. Verstehen Sie? :) -- Renegade54 19:52, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Danke, hab' schon verstanden! (Thank you, I understand) MaFe About reverts Hi Cobra. There's a question regarding your revert of Federation members on Talk:Federation members (section "Benzar?"). Could you please add something there, and perhaps remember to not revert without reason in the future? I know there are many people who do, but that doesn't make it a good thing... Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind 20:13, 18 October 2006 (UTC) re:Image:JonathanArcher2155.jpg glad you approve, though he still looks a bit angry. there's just not much material from 2155. Deevolution 19:58, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome message, Ouroboros! Have loved the site for a long time, finally had a small amount of time to make a tiny contribution. If you want to see what I have been doing with the rest of my time, check out my wiki: http://www.marveldatabase.com Cheers, --Batai 18:45, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Your comment about my contribution being too speculative and redundant I added my comment to that article because what was there originally is inadequate. What I have written is the only logical conclusion rhat makes any sense within the context of all other canonical information and is consistent with the original article and scientific reality. I added this comment to provke some thought and possibly further comment. I wasn't aware that information that you personally find "speculative" isn't "allowed". Please explain.